Mr Improvement
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Gakupo, a twenty-five year old Poetic story writer is going through a depression phase ever since he caught his girlfriend cheating on him. Ever since then, he had been drinking at his friends bar excessively. Now that his friend is hiring a new employee to help out the bar,will this kid help Gakupo through his drinking habit? Gakupo x VY2 Yuma (Gakupo Seme) I don't own vocaloid
1. Start of a new Beginning

**_Hello and Thank you for choosing to read my new story._**

**_Some of you may had read some of my other stories, others may have not; but! I'd still like to thank you. Enjoy._**

* * *

_Today was the same as any other day when I am done with my work at home._

_...Actually, I hadn't been able to focus on my work ever since Luka had left me for Kiyoteru. I shouldn't have been surprised during that day. It was quite obvious that she was cheating on me._

_Leaving home early, coming back late...; sometimes she didn't even come back until the next day. She never even said the three words I've yearned to hear from her. ...I love you..._

_`I had to go to a High school Reunion.´ She says. `They made me work both regular and Graveyard shift.´ She lied. Even I knew that her job at the local bookstore didn't stay up 24-hours. They closed at eight-thirty everyday except for Sunday's. ...The store was always closed on Sunday's._

_"Excuses, excuses." I mumbled beneath my breath as I sat on one of the stools at my favorite bar. My friend since elementary owned it. This was my favorite bar for three different reasons._

_Number one; My friend owned it. Number two; I get free drinks when I pleased. And finally, barely anyone was here when night came. I didn't want anyone to see how much of a mess I had become in less than a month._

I stared at my reflection through the small glass cup I clutched onto as if my life depended on it.

There I saw in the vodka, a stranger. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned. Eyes blue as the sea looked so sad. Most importantly, lost. His long hair was sloppily in a pony-tail along with a visible five o'clock shadow upon his face.

(_SLAM! s.f.x.)_ I snapped out of my daze once I saw a hand slap down on the counter in front of me.

I looked up to see a very irritated looking bluenette who goes by the name of, "Kaito". My best friend.

"What did I tell you about spewing out your depressing aura! You're making this whole place look depressing with your weird sad ass!" He then snatched the drink out of my hand and replaced it with a cup of water. "Honestly, with the type of money you make off of your poetic stories, I should start charging you twice the amount of a cup of alcohol. Shit Gakupo, I have to order another stock of Vodka because of you." He gave out a heavy sigh.

I stared at him for a couple of more seconds before I leaned my head on my hand. "Sorry." I mumbled in an audible tone. I watched as I saw two tablets drop into the cup of water.

"Look at you. You're a total wreck, Gakupo. You've grown a five o'clock shadow, your clothes is all sloppily buttoned, and the most shocking thing out of it all was that you've stopped working on your poetic stories. ...Working on those was like your life!" He slammed his towel on the counter so he could grab my attention. "Look, I'm going to have an interview with some kid whose interested in working here. So if you are going to come over tomorrow, I suggest that you clean yourself up. I don't want you scarring off my `Soon to be employee.´, and my damn customers." The bluenette had then walked over to go help another guy with a drink.

All I could do was take his words and run them through my head. I mean look at me! I went so low as to drinking my problems away, hoping that they did the next morning. ...I look as if I'm thirty-two when I'm actually Twenty-five. `Had I've really gotten so low because of that women?´ I asked myself inside my mind.

Feeling nothing but sorry for myself, I grabbed the water that had the aspirin in them and drank it down in less than three gulps.

Wiping some of the water off the side of my mouth with my thumb, I got up off the red stool and began to walk towards the exit.

As I had walked past Kaito, I had handed him a hundred. "I might be here tomorrow." Were the only words that came out of my mouth before I pushed the door open to outside.

He was right. Writing "was" part of me. And to think that I let her stop me from doing what I loved was more sickening than the alcohol inside me.

"It's time to start over, Gakupo" I whispered to myself as I begun to walk down the street.


	2. First

**_It has been brought to my attention about my grammar problems. That is why I hired a Beta person. Plus a grammar app on the safe side._**

**_As for the user "Fujiki", I will consider doing a Piko x Vy2 soon. As for now, I must organize my stories. Especially the ones I'm highly behind in._**

**_Anyway, please R&R. Enjoy._**

* * *

_I stumbled in the door once I finally managed to open it. Apparently I've forgotten that I had my keys in my back pocket this whole time._

_Flicking on the light switch, I saw bottles after bottles of empty Vodka. Viewing this pitiful sight of my home had brought me to feel mixed emotions. ...Pitty? Sadness? Anger? ...Oh no, it was all of them._

_`The only thing you can be sad about is yourself, Gakupo.´ I froze once I heard a familiar voice. `Look to your right.´ The voice had spoken once more._

_It was then that I had slowly turned to my right to only see the mirror I had placed by the front door not too long ago. I was surprised to see myself, or should I say "my old self". There he stood scolding at me from the mirror._

_`If anyone should be surprised to see someone at this moment, it is me.´ He closed his eyes for moment as he let out a heavy sigh. `To watch yourself fall is something more pitiful to see. Your friend made a point. You stopped doing what you have loved." I began to look down in disappointment for myself. `Look at me! ...Remember when you had always written in your notebook when you felt down, happy, angry or sad? Now that your relationship had ended you suddenly decided to drink?! Instead of writing, you decided to make yourself even more depressed by drinking!´ He glared at me once I gave eye contact._

_"I'm sorry-" "Don't say sorry to me, but to yourself." He lastly said._

Right when I had started to see my regular reflection, I immediately became disgusted.

`You said you wanted to start over, right Gakupo?´ My reflection had then pointed downwards to a pair of scissors that was on the floor. `Let that be a starter for you. Until then, help shall come on its own for you.´ The reflection that was once talking to me had now came back into being a regular reflection in the mirror.

I then bent down towards the floor and grabbed the large black pair of scissors.

Right when I held them, it had suddenly clicked to me as what I need to do for my starter.

"I should go do this inside the bathroom."I told myself as I began to stand back up.

_As for the rest of the night, I've done the things I wouldn't even thought of did if it weren't for my conscience._

* * *

**_The Next Morning..._**

I slowly began to wake up once I felt the sunlight hit my eyes.

My headache was gone thanks to Kaito giving me the Aspirin yesterday. I will have to remember to give him something for my gratitude.

As I shifted out of my bed, I stepped on a plastic bag full of something purple. I rubbed my eyes to make sure my vision wasn't mess up.

"Is that...my hair?" I stared blankly at the bag with wide eyes. It was then that I hopped out of bed and ran straight to the bathroom. "I couldn't have done it! I just couldn't!" I screamed as I pushed open the bathroom door.

As I jumped in front the mirror, I nearly screamed once I saw myself in the mirror.

My hair was barely shoulder length. Odd enough, it was styled in its own way. The five o'clock shadow I once had was now gone. ...I looked like my old self but ... different.

"I actually did it." I said in disbelief as I began to run my fingers through my hair. "How did I... . No! When the hell did I cut and shave?!" I ran my hand over my face to feel how smooth of a shave I did.

Placing my hand on the sink I felt something cold. I looked down to see a pair of scissors lying on the edge of the sink. It was then that I realized what I've done last night. ...Not only did I do this; I've thrown away all the bottles of Vodka in the house. I even went so far as to clean the house up.

"Now I remember." I slowly calmed myself down before I walked back into my room. I should have remembered doing all that once I woke up. My room more organized than usual.

I'm also starting to remember that I placed a fresh pair of clothes at the edge of my bed along with my laptop. A nice black buttoned up shirt with a silk white vest had been folded neatly along the edge. A pair of dark fitted jeans hung on the side as well with my reading glasses folded on top of them.

The outfit was simply perfect, but where was I going to where this to ...That's right. Kaito is going to interview his new employee.

I could go congratulate the kid along with paying Kaito back. Besides, I could go work on my stories while I'm there.

"Perfect."


	3. Meet the Neko

**Hello, and welcome to this new chapter of "Mr. Improvement" . I'd like to thank those of you who viewed, reviewed, and followed this story. It really makes me happy.**

* * *

**_Yuma's P.O.V._**

_I sat silently across my "Soon to be" boss. ... Well hopefully he will be my boss if he accepts me cause only God knows how much I need this job. Especially if I am going to help pay my mother's dept._

"Alright, so tell me about your earlier work experience." The bluenette smiled slightly as he began to write stuff down on the clipboard he was holding. I only tried my best to not look so nervous because of it.

The question did make me think a bit about my work experience, and to tell the truth, I don't think I have any as far as I can tell. All I did was play my guitar out on the streets. I would keep at least ten or twenty dollars to myself and give the rest to my mom. That wasn't much of a real job ... .

I looked up at the man and saw him give me a slight worried look and then set his clipboard down. "It's okay if you don't have any work experience. I've already made up my mind to hir-" "Please! I need this job so much. It's not even about me, but to help pay my mother's debt. ...I've been trying search for a job ever since I've moved out of my parents place. They all either had enough workers or just didn't want me. So just please ..." I stopped myself from talking once I heard him chuckling.

I couldn't tell whether I should just take my stuff and leave or just stay seated.

"Whoa there, relax a little. I said I was going to hire you despite the fact you don't have any working experience." He then stood up from his seat and extended out his hand. "It'd be a big help if you start today. So stop getting all tear-eyed and shake my hand if you accept this job." He gave a quick wink and smiled.

I bit my lip and shook off the tears that dared to form. "Thank you." I grabbed his hand and shook it gratefully.

As I shook his hand, I snapped my head to the right once I heard footsteps coming from the entrance.

"Someone is in here." I told him as I listened carefully. All he did was stared at me in a confused expression. "What?" I asked once I noticed his stare.

"I don't hear anyone; but if you say you hear someone in here I'll go check." He gave a slight sigh and began to walk out of the back-room. "If something happens, run and help me." The blunette lastly said before he went off.

* * *

**Gakupo P.O.V.**

I was lucky to see that Kaito had kept his extra key under the plant-pot by the door. If he didn't, I was going to sneak through the back window.

Once I came in, I walked over to one of the tables and lied my laptop on top of it. I hadn't laid a finger on the keyboard in such a long time, but it still feels familiar and comforting.

"G-Gakupo?!" I stopped looking at the computer and looked up to see Kaito scared out of his mind. He stood about four steps away from me along with a pink-head hiding behind him. I couldn't help but laugh at the blunettes reaction. "What?! When?! How!? Your Damn hair!" He struggled to form a sentence.

I leaned against the edge of the table and pulled out the envelope out of my vest. "Let's just say that I'm starting over." I then tossed the envelope over to him. "That should cover everything I owe you, interest, and a little extra for saying congrats on the new employee." I winked over to the guy that was peeking at me from behind Kaito.

Kaito quickly ripped it open and pulled out the money. By the look of his face, he was more than pleased. "How much is this?" He asked as his hands were glued onto the wad of cash.

"About $6,100." I held back a laugh once I saw the two of them staring at the money as if it was something they never seen before. "Subside from the money and my hair being short, let's talk about your new employee." I snapped the two of them out of their gaze. Kaito quickly shoved the cash in his back pocket and sat in one of chairs . He then patted the seat next to him for the other to sit in.

"Yuma, this is my best friend, Gakupo." I looked down at the kid and saw his bright green eyes look up at me. "He heard you coming in not too long ago, but I didn't hear crap." The bluenette sighed heavily.

Even I know that I didn't make any noise. "My smelling sense is a bit low, ... that is why I my hearing sense is stronger. I can hear things people can't." The kid pipped up.

Me and Kaito both stared at him blankly. "So that was why you seemed so alerted earlier." Kaito said to him. All he did was nod his head in response. "You don't hear that everyday, besides, you don't have to act so shy in front of Gakupo. He's a cool guy." Kaito pointed towards me as I took a seat across from them.

"Yuma, was it?" The pink-head just stared at me and nodded his head. `I don't know why I have the sense that this kid does not like me.´ "You kind of remind me of a cat. Sharp sense of hearing, alarming green eyes, and you seem as the timid type of person. Though ... I know you're more than that." I chuckled as I stood up to ruffle my fingers though his hair. "Kaito is lucky to find a person like you. Especially with the type of gift you have." I smiled down at the kid.

"Yuma, I need you to switch the Close sign to Open. It's about time to start the day." Kaito quickly got up from his seat and jogged over to the counter. As for the boy, he just sat there staring at me.

"Are you Kamui Gakupo? Author of `Mr. Improvement ´?" I smirked once I heard the hint or excitement in his voice.

"So you're familiar with my work? That's nice to see." I couldn't help but run my fingers through his hair. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I know that I hadn't released another book of Mr. Improvement in a long time due to my own personal problems, but Starting today I'm going to start writing again. Don't tell anyone and I'll let you be the first one to read it."

His face had quickly turned red as he quickly scooted back. "Sure. I have to get to work now." He then rushed over towards the door to switch the sign.

`Maybe this could be a starter to the first chapter.´ I thought to myself as I turned my laptop on. `This will work.´


End file.
